


RFA + V and Driver Kim Reacting to Jumin and MC Breaking the Bed

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: post-honeymoonrequested: by anonymousa/n: this is the quality content i signed up to write also,, geez how much does it take to break a bed like,, damn,, i spent like 5 hours just looking at jumin fanart youre the second anon to break me,, i am but a poor child why must you hurt mewarnings: nsfw ish also its really long bc i get carried away when writing abt Jumin-mod alex





	RFA + V and Driver Kim Reacting to Jumin and MC Breaking the Bed

Jumin

-being with Jumin was normally sweet and loving, him taking his time with you  
-except for this time  
-the co-pilot on the jet back had been flirting with you. his spouse. and you hadn’t even noticed!   
-that and the fact that holy shit, the two of you were married now carried some weight in the intensity of which he’d carried you into the bedroom the second you got home, slamming down your questions with a kiss as he pinned you down  
-when the bed breaks under the two of you, the lil shit is definitely proud of himself  
-it doesn’t faze him one bit. “couch, now” he growls  
-acts casual about it, as if it was bound to happen  
-smirks at how flustered you get whenever he brings it up  
-sleeping on the couch later because “we can’t sleep on a broken bed” this is just an obvious excuse to cuddle

 

Jaehee

-poor jaehee  
-she was waiting for Jumin in the living room in his place, he’d called for an emergency meeting with her,, and yet he didn’t seem to know that she was here  
-even though you and Jumin had a nice vacation, gallivanting across Europe, C&R didn’t have one single break, and especially not Jaehee. She’d been running to meetings across the country, compiling a long list of meetings and paperwork that he’d have to sign or take care of when he got back.   
-she paced back and forth through the living room, irritated. god she needed some sleep. She held on to her cup of coffee tightly as she placed the stack of files on the coffee table, just watching them as the top few papers slid off in a mini avalanche. Jumin had been here for a total of two days and she was already tired as hell.  
-damn she wanted a vacation  
-she decided that Jumin just wasn’t home, so she wandered around scoffing every time she saw some ridiculous thing only a rich person would have  
-she tried the doorknob to one of the rooms, but it was locked. from inside she heard loud moans, both male and female. with a loud crAck, a yelp of surprise emitted from the room, which Jaehee could only guess was the bed breaking  
-she deadpanned stared across the hallway like she was on the office, and she could feel her will to live drop considerably.   
-trying to compose herself, she straightened her skirt, pushing up her glasses as she walked away, ignoring the large blush that had creeped up on her cheeks  
-as she walked out, one of the guards stopped her, “you okay there ma’am?”   
-she just stared through him unable to hear him over the repeated moans playing in her head  
\- “aaah theyre going at it again huh. yeah they do that pretty often,” he said nonchalantly  
-Jaehee wondered if she could sue Jumin for ruining her image of MC

 

Yoosung

-i couldn’t bring myself to scar this poor boy too much sorry  
-he’s left Lisa over at Jumins place since he’d had to travel for a medical conference; and even with Jumin and you being gone on your honeymoon, he still trusted your guys’ cat-sitter more than his neighbors kids.  
-one of the guards showed Yoosung to the door, letting him in   
\- “You can pick Lisa up anytime, even if we’re not here,” Jumin had said  
\- “It’ll be fun” he said  
-he knew that the two of you had gone away, and didn’t expect you to be back for another week   
\- “Liiisssaaaa~” he called in a singsong voice, starting the search her  
-he searched behind the couch, the other couch, seriously why do you have three couches like how many people are normally over…or is jumin just a couch hoarder we’ll never know  
-he went to the bathroom, damn that was a clean sink, also why do you guys have so many scented bath bombs are you guys okay?  
-there was one room he hadn’t checked, as he walked in, the first thing that he noticed was the bed, a large king-sized bed broken in half, the red covers still on it. The second thing he noticed was that there was Lisa, sat on top of the ruins of the bed  
-Yoosung couldn’t move for a second, panicking, how could Lisa have broken the bed???  
-wait no  
-he let out a small yelp as he realized what happened, he could feel himself turning red as he imagined you and Jumin there  
-how much effort would it have taken to bread a damn bed??  
-he was heavily sweating, turning around in a frenzy as he ran out of the house  
-he forgot Lisa there

 

Seven

-Seven was usually known to make random visits post RFA party. You joining the RFA had brought everyone closer together, making hanging out together a more often, and especially since you and Seven were close friends, you saw him often  
-he walked into the living room, scooping elizabeth the thrird tightly in his arms as he nuzzled his face into her neck, “wheres MC and Jumin huh girl? whhherees mc and trustfund kid?”   
-she just stared at Seven, eyes the size of quarters as she let out a guttural meow, wiggling free of Sevens grasp and bounding away  
-he wanted to run after her, but a loud crash and scream from another room caught his attention. he ran behind one of the three couches, pulling out a small pocketknife  
-he waited a minute, checking to see if any more noises would occur before tiptoeing towards the door where he assumed the noise has come from  
-with one swift kick, the door swung open as he burst in knife bared, ready to stab someone, but two loud yells, followed by his own scream of the unknown  
-as his eyes adjusted to the light, the first thing he saw was the pair of you, looking disheveled in bare minimum of clothing, Jumin sporting navy blue cat boxers  
-the second thing he saw was the bed, snApped in half   
-putting two and two together his eyes widened, jumin was going to kill him wasnt he  
-jumin just regarded seven coolly, pulling mc behind him to shield her from sevens view. “hello seven. we’ll be with you in just a minute”  
-seven stood stunned in the doorway, chucking nervously. he tried to think of a joke, anything to lighten the tension but he was unable to move or breathe. letting out a wheeze he slowly backed away into the living room where he tripped on Elizabeth the third, causing him to fall backwards in shock.  
-so basically you scarred him for life

 

Zen

-he was just being Zen  
-there was a dinner party going on at your guys’ house and he wanted to see the grand tour, violently poking his head through the doorway of every room he was probably a bit drunk  
-commenting on everything that Jumin owned, he kept looking over at you saying, “you sealed the deal, now you’re stuck with three couch trustfund boy”  
-practically barged into the bedroom, despite you and Jumin almost yelling at him in protest  
-when he sees the broken bed he jut turns around, the biggest smirk on his face  
-he nudges you with a very loud, “oh hO H O~”  
-is his nose bleeding a bit? yes i think so  
-can’t get the mental image of you and Jumin out of his head and he can’t stop laughing  
-yes he’s definitely dunk

 

V

-okay first off he can barely see  
-jumin had invited him over for dinner. he hadn’t talked to either one of you since coming home from the honeymoon due to his busy schedule, and it was nice to sit down with his friends and talk  
-midway through dinner he got up, asking where the bathroom was  
-down the hallway, to the right  
-frankly, your bedroom was also “down the hallway, to the right”  
-he ends up in your guys’ bedroom instead  
-stumbles around to find a light, and when he finally does he realises that he’s probably in the wrong room  
-steps forward anyway because “jumin said down the hall and to the right wtf where am i…narnia?”  
-sees the blurry figure of a bed, going towards it to sit down, but what he doesn’t expect is to fall backwards on it, falling directly into the crevice which is the broken end of the bed  
-struggles to get up  
-when he finally does, he realises why the bed is broken  
-oh  
-is suddenly extremely embarrassed, can’t stop chucking nervously and blushing as he exits the room, rejoining the two of you bashfully

 

Driver Kim

-they were late  
-and if it was one thing that was constant about Driver Kim was that he did nOt like to be late  
-why was Jumin taking so long anyway?  
-he got out of the car, making his way up to where the two of you lived  
-as he walked in, he noticed the unecessarily tall…was that an aquarium?  
-distracted by the fish, he almost forgot about Jumin and the meeting until the clock struck, a loud obnoxious noise filling the living room. damn, it was seven already.  
-he heard two people talking from a room down the hall  
-he knocked on the door before opening it, ready to lecture Jumin into the next dimension  
-Jumin immediately throwing the bed sheet over MC to cover her up from the eyes of Driver Kim  
-the words “be professional” are being screaming inside his head, but that’s so hard to do while your boss stands in front of you wearing cat boxers and a striped shirt  
\- as his eyes move to the bed, he feels sick, like he’s going to throw up  
-i mean, he figured Jumin was all grown and especially since he’d been married but he never pictured… now that was all he could see, as if the broken bed had been seared into his brain.  
\- “S-s-Sir, your uhhh, y-your car is ready.” he managed to squeak out, then glancing at MC he nodded his head in greeting, “M-Mrs. Han” his voice cracked.  
-the bed had been broken, along with Driver Kims idea of Jumin


End file.
